


Stockholm Calling

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Rodney gets a very important phone call.





	Stockholm Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #075 "pride"

“I…” said Rodney, involuntarily tightening his grip on the phone. “Yes, of course I accept. Yes, yes… a letter in the mail? Yes, of course, ‘tradition’. Fine, fine. And about time, too. Yes, in person. I’ll have a list of— Huh. He hung up.”

John, sprawled on the other side of the couch, hadn’t even been pretending he was reading his comic book instead of eavesdropping during the phone call. “Was that them?” he asked. “Because that sure sounded like it was them.”

Rodney took a deep breath. “That was a representative of the Nobel Prize Committee, offering preliminary congratulations, to be followed by an actual paper letter in the actual US postal system, _officially_ informing me—”

The rest of his sentence was lost as John surged up to kiss him, long and deep. “That’s great, buddy,” John said, when they broke for air. “We’d better make sure we can get back to Earth again for the ceremony. I’ll see that the SGC sends any other messages through to Atlantis for you, top priority. They’ll make all the arrangements, I’m sure, so we won’t have to worry about hotels or transportation or anything…”

“You’re planning on coming with me?” Rodney asked, sounding more surprised than he meant to.

“Of _course_ I’m coming with you. God, Rodney—” John kissed him, again, hard and fast. “Winning a Nobel has been your goal since, since before I knew you. Of course I want to be there to see the best day of your life.”

“Winning a Nobel has been my goal, but I…” Rodney reached out and caught John’s left hand, running a familiar thumb over the skin-warm gold of his wedding ring. “I’ve already had the best day of my life, and you were definitely there.”

John grinned. “Marrying me was better than winning a Nobel Prize?”

“Well,” Rodney allowed, smiling. “Winning the Nobel _is_ exciting— the accolades, the recognition, the undisputed bragging rights— but it only happens once a lifetime. And I get to be married to you every day.”

“Yes, you do,” John agreed, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
